ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo the Movie
The gang solved and the greatest mystery ever real life monsters. Is most kind like Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy together but cartoon. Scrappy-Doo in the gang. Appearance at Coolsonian Criminology Museum: Scooby-Dum, Dada and Momsy Doo, Mr. and Mrs. Samual Chastain, Elizabeth and Nedley Blake, Skip and Peggy Jones & The Hex Girls. The All Monsters of: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, The Scooby-Doo Show, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Pup Named Scooby-Doo and What's New, Scooby-Doo? Green Ghost from "A Bicycle Built For Boo!" Chickenstein from "Chickenstein Lives!" The Black Knight Ghost from "What a Night for a Knight" Captain Cutler's Ghost from "A Clue for Scooby-Doo" Miner 49er from "Mine Your Own Business" Ghost Clown from "Bedlam in the Big Top" Wolfman from "A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts" The Mummy of Ankha from "Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too" The Witch from "Which Witch is Which?" The Zombie from "Which Witch is Which?" Redbeard's Ghost from "Go Away Ghost Ship" Spooky Space Kook from "Spooky Space Kook" The Phantom Shadow from "A Night of Fright is No Delight" The Snow Ghost from "That's Snow Ghost" The Ghost of Mr. Hyde from "Nowhere to Hyde" Zen Tuo from "Mystery Mask Mix-Up" The Creeper from "Jeepers! It's the Creeper" Witch Doctor from "A Tiki Scare is No Fair" The Werewolf from "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf" Wax Phantom from "Don't Fool with a Phantom" Skeleton Men from "A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle" The Tar Monster from "The Tar Monster" The Ghost of Finnyan McDuff from "A Highland Fling with a Monstrous Thing" Old Iron Face from "The Creepy Case of Old Iron Face" Jaguaro from "Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro!" Mantis from "The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw" Anthos from "The Warlock of Wimbledon" Spectre of Ebenezer Crabbe from "High Rise Hair Raiser" Gator Ghoul from "The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul" The 10,000 Volt Ghost from "Watt a Shocking Ghost" The Headless Horseman from "The Headless Horseman of Halloween" The Ghost of Merlin from "Scared a Lot in Camelot" The Ghost of Dr. Coffin from "The Harum Scarum Sanitarium" The No-Face Zombie from "The No-Face Zombie Chase Case" Mamba Wamba from "Mamba Wamba and the Voodoo Hoodoo" Kelp Monster from "Scooby-Doo, Where's the Crew?" The Rambling Ghost from "The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback" Viking Ghosts from "The Curse of Viking Lake" The Pterodactyl Ghost from "Hang in There, Scooby-Doo" The Ghost of Milo Booth from "The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller" The Ghost of Witch McCoy from "The Ozark Witch Switch" The Scarecrow from "The Frickert Fracas" Dryad and Troll from "The Caped Crusader Caper" The Green Globs from "The Haunted Candy Factory" Ghost of the Great Haldane from "The Sorcerer's a Menace" Roller Ghoster from "Roller Ghoster Ride" The Criminals that unmasked at Faux Ghost: Mr. Conrad Casper Codwaller Mr. Wickles Captain Cutler Hank Harry the Hypnotist Big Bob Oakley Dr. Najib Zeb Perkins Zeke Perkins C.L. Magnus Henry Bascombe Cosgoode Creeps Cuthbert Crawls Mr. Greenway Dr. Jekyll Mr. Fong Mr. Carswell John Simms Sheep Rustler Roger Stevens Dr. Grimsley and his Henchman Mr. Stoner Jamie Cragmoor Mama Mione Barney Professor Greer Nick Thomas John the Gatekeeper Red Sparks Alice Dovely Mr. Voltner Cousin Elwood Crane Zarko Officer Oldfield Mr. Dilly Roger Lila Mr. McFinn Buck Bender Mr. Hanson and the Two Geologists Johnny Jacobo Jim Moss Aggie Wilkins Simon Shakey Mr. Crink Sterling Smith Morgan the Magician Unmasked the Evil Masked Figure as Red Herring. Motive/reason revenge on the gang for always get him thwarted back as kids. Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby Doo Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Hanna-Barbera